1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to a display, and more particularly, it relates to a display comprising a storage portion storing channel data including information for receiving a television signal.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display comprising a storage portion storing channel data including information for receiving a television signal is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese patent Laying-Open No. 8-56205 (1996), for example.
The aforementioned Japanese patent Laying-Open No. 8-56205 discloses a display corresponding to a receiving system receiving image data and voice data, a multiplex digital broadcast signal of a plurality of program information such an identification number for identifying a prescribed program (subchannel) or respective identification numbers required for receiving prescribed image data and the voice data. The display described in Japanese patent Laying-Open No. 8-56205 comprises a program table memory (storage portion) storing a plurality of program information required for receiving a prescribed program. The program table memory can store the plurality of program information such as the identification number of the prescribed program or the identification numbers of the image data and the voice data and hence is not required to receive the identification number of the prescribed program, the identification numbers of the image data and the voice data or the like at start-up.
A conventional general display simultaneously reads all of channel data, set value information and the like from a prescribed storage portion at start-up and starts receiving a digital broadcast signal on the basis of frequency information including the read channel data, at the time of receiving the television signal. In this case, the channel data is data including frequency information of respective channels required for receiving the digital broadcast signal including the image data and the voice data and information for identifying receivable programs (subchannels) of the respective channels.
However, the aforementioned Japanese patent Laying-Open No. 8-56205 (1996) does not describe the details of an operation of reading channel data and set value data of monitor (display portion) from the prescribed storage portion at start-up and an operation from starting up till starting receiving the digital broadcast signal. Therefore, it is considered that the display described in the aforementioned Japanese patent Laying-Open No.8-56205 simultaneously reads all of channel data, set value information and the like from a prescribed storage portion at start-up and starts receiving a digital broadcast signal on the basis of frequency information including the read channel data similarly to the conventional general display. Accordingly, the display described in the aforementioned Japanese patent Laying-Open No. 8-56205 is not required to receive the identification number of the prescribed program or the identification numbers of the image data and the voice data at start- up, while it cannot disadvantageously reduce a time from start-up till starting receiving the digital broadcast signal.